


Toy

by until_next_time_sweetie



Series: Strapless [4]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Dinner Party, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie





	Toy

My girlfriend and I were out shopping for a new dress for me. A fancy dress I had to wear to a dinner party she was having with a few of her friends. She wanted to show me off to them, and I was really nervous about it. We had been together for almost a month and a half, and I hadn't met them yet. I knew their names and what they looked like, and they appeared to be nice. At least, I hoped they were.

She warned me that there was going to be a little twist to the party: I had to entertain them by obeying anything they requested. My mind immediately had the idea that the party would turn into an orgy, but since Alex and I had a bit of an open relationship, nothing was out of bounds.

Most of the time, we were very exclusive, though we had discussed the possibility of her watching me with someone else. I agreed to it, as long as it made her happy, but I wasn't actually too thrilled about it. Why would I want to sleep with someone I had never met when I already had her, and we were happy together? If I was being completely honest with myself, I was in love with her.

As I was in the dressing room trying on my fifth, very revealing dress, I couldn't help but feel a bit of excitement for the evening. In the photos she had shown me, I had taken a fancy to Karen. She was a slender and stunning redhead with a pale, round face and beautiful smile. Even one of her male friends, Matt, was sort of cute.

“What do you think?” I asked as I came out of the dressing room.

“I suppose it doesn't really matter what you wear. If I know Matt, you won't be clothed for very long.” She smirked wickedly. “Though, it doesn't hurt to make them hungry for you.”

“I liked the dark purple one.”

“Yeah, but it wasn't really sexy enough.”

“Why don't I just wear a corset with matching thong and garter belt?”

“What do you think you'll be wearing under the dress? Oh, try this on.” She added, handing me a thing made of navy blue material.

You could hardly call it a dress since there was barely anything to it. Once I put it on, there were horizontal slits in the fabric going across my chest, upper back, and the tops of my thighs. The hem ended right above my knees, and it was strapless as well. When I showed Alex, she beamed and nodded her head.

“Do you like it?” She asked.

“Does it matter? Like you said, I probably won't be wearing it for long.”

“Alright, then. We'll get that one.”

Once I changed into my regular clothes, she paid for the dress and returned to her apartment. I was instructed to take a shower and put on make-up. When I was clean and dried, I needed her help with the scarlet corset and black eyeliner. I managed the eyeshadow myself, along with a deep red lipstick. Alex put a few curls in my hair, and then I was finished.

Dinner was nearly finished when the doorbell rang. I was to stand in the middle of the living room while she answered the door. Everyone greeted her with hugs and kisses on the cheek. When they got a look at me, they all stopped as if they were stunned. Matt got a big grin on his face as my own held a friendly smile. 

“Bloody hell, Alex, where did you find this little beauty?” Matt asked with a husky tone to his voice.

“My little secret.” She replied.

“Not even a hint?” The other man, Arthur, wondered.

“Nope.”

“Don't mind those boys.” Karen assured me, giving me a warm hug. “It's very nice to finally meet you.”

“You, as well.”

“Dinner is nearly ready. What can I get you to drink?” Alex asked, taking her role as hostess.

When we all got our beverages, it was time to eat. I was bombarded with questions about myself, and my relationship with Alex. I answered happily because I loved talking about her. I didn't have much else to say anyway. My life had been boring and uneventful before I met her. Once the meal was over and we all had refills, we moved to the living room to begin my part of the evening.

“So, what do you all think of my new toy?” Alex purred as her arm slid around my shoulders.

“Sexy as hell.” Matt answered, looking me up and down hungrily. “Would love to have those strong legs wrapped around me.”

“Patience, sweetie. You have to earn her first.” She walked to the bookshelf to retrieve a deck of cards. “Who's for Poker?”

“Gambling away your girlfriend, Kingston? You know I always win.” Matt said haughtily.

“I'm feeling a bit lucky.” Karen replied.

“Sadly, Arthur can't participate. He's already taken.” Alex informed me, and I was grateful. It was bad enough having one man desire me, let alone two.

“I can still deal.” He said, holding out his hand for the cards.

Alex grabbed a notebook to write down the rules. A pair would win a kiss, two pair was a more passionate kiss. A straight was oral sex, and a Royal Flush was sex. Karen won the first hand and the first kiss. It was only a short peck on her lips, but it was lovely nonetheless. Though, I was secretly hoping she would win with two pairs.

Matt and Alex both won lots of kisses, but by that time, we were all delightfully tipsy. I was surprised that I was still clothed, but I was sure my lipstick had been well worn off. During the last hand, Alex won with a straight, and my blood ran a little cold. I was nervous about going down on her in front of an audience, but I'm sure I would have been far too distracted to care.

She settled on her back with a giggle as Matt expressed his opinion of unfairness, and pulled up her black leather miniskirt to reveal she wasn't wearing knickers. A familiar pulsing began between my legs as I looked down at her sex and lowered my head until I could smell her musky scent. I pressed a kiss to either crease of her thighs before my tongue delved into her slit.

As soon as her taste bloomed over it, I immediately forgot other people were in the room. She was slightly damp, but she became wetter after I flicked and sucked at her clit, feeling it become stiff. Her fingers raked through my hair as she began to slowly rock her hips for more friction. Soft moans were coming from her mouth, and I could tell she was getting close. 

I slipped a couple fingers inside her to stroke her inner muscles, and her body soon shuddered with her orgasm as she gripped my hair tightly. I pressed another kiss to her thigh as I sat up and licked my fingers clean of her juices. I was only aware of her friends when they started clapping, and we shared a laugh as she leaned in to kiss my lips.

“Fucking brilliant, you two!” Matt praised. “Better than any porn I've ever seen.”

“Then you'll love what's coming next.” Alex announced with a smile. “Why don't you take your dress off, my darling.” She whispered to me.

I nodded as I reached for the zipper at the back. She left the room as I slipped the dress down my body, hearing the whistles from everyone as I revealed my underclothes. I felt myself blush as I waited for my girlfriend to return, and when she did, my heart nearly stopped when I saw what she was wearing. 

She had taken her catsuit off so she was just in her bra and stockings, though it was what she had protruding from her groin that elicited cheers of excitement: our newly-purchased strapless dildo. This would be the first time for us to use it, and I wished it could have been in a more private setting. Alex stepped in front of me, giving me a gentle kiss.

“Would you be alright if they touched you?” She asked quietly.

“I suppose so.”

“Alright, who gets to be the lucky guest to make my toy ready for me? Arthur, since you can't participate, I'll give you the honor of undressing her.”

He stood up and moved around behind me in order to undo the laces of the corset. Once it was off, I got more cheers and whistles from Matt and Karen, causing me to blush some more. Arthur also removed my matching panties, but Alex told him to leave the garter belt and stockings. My first instinct was to cover myself, but I knew I shouldn't.

“Fuck me.” Matt breathed in astonishment.

“Perhaps next time.” Alex promised cheekily. “Karen, come here, please.”

She hopped up like she couldn't wait any longer to touch me. She did seem a bit nervous, but so was I. No other woman had touched me besides Alex. Looking at her up close, Karen really was gorgeous, with her full lips and hazel eyes. I also liked the dimples in her cheeks when she smiled. She tentatively leaned in until our lips met. 

It developed into something more heated, with her hand coming up to cup my breast. Her thumb teased my nipple and quickly made it hard. She moved her mouth down to my neck to press more kisses to the sensitive skin there, and I had to bite my lip to stifle a whimper. Her free hand slipped between my thighs to lightly stroke my bare outer labia. 

“Don't hog her all to yourself, Kaz.” Matt complained.

“I just started, twat.” Her fingers delved into my inner folds. “Ooh, she damp already.”

Alex stepped behind me, and I could feel the fake cock press against my ass. She kissed the other side of my neck, and I turned my head until our lips met. Her tongue thrust into my mouth, and I was so distracted that I could barely feel Karen's fingers stroking my clit. Alex's hands began fondling both of my breasts, and she pinched my nipples to make me moan.

“Oi, when is it my turn?” Matt asked.

Karen clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes, leaving me with a longing kiss as she stepped away to let Matt step in. He brought his hand up to my chin, cupping my jaw as he looked deep into my eyes. His own were green and very expressive. Getting this better look at him, I found him to be handsome, but I had no desire to sleep with him.

“Perhaps Alex will let me have a go with you at the next dinner party.” He spoke softly and hopefully.

“We'll see.” My girlfriend replied. “Though, I would quite like to watch the two of you together.”

“I'll do it for you, Alex.” I said, my voice cracking a little since I hadn't spoken in so long.

“She's such a good girl.” Matt praised.

Licking his lips, he lowered his head in order to kiss me. It was slow and sensual at first but soon became more passionate. When we parted, we were both breathing heavily and his mouth was slightly swollen. His hand cupped me between my thighs to take over from Karen's ministrations. He slipped a finger into my entrance to seek out my G-spot, making me gasp when he found it.

“She's also very responsive.” Alex added.

“With such beautiful eyes.” He said. “And a nice, tight cunt.”

“Darling, what do you say to all the compliments?”

“Thank you.” I whimpered.

I moaned when Alex took my earlobe gently between her teeth to nibble it. That, plus the way Matt was expertly fingering me, I was sure to cum in no time. His thumb continued rubbing my clit as he inserted another digit to stroke my inner walls. My girlfriend continued pinching and pulling my nipples, and I could feel my orgasm about to crash over me.

“I think she's ready now.” Matt said, removing his fingers and bringing them up to his mouth in order to clean them. “What a lovely dessert. I'd like to have more.”

“I thought you wanted to watch me fuck her.”

“I do, but I also want more of her delicious juices.”

“You can't always get what you want.” Alex replied with a smirk. “But, if you're a good boy, I'll let you lick the dildo afterward.”

“You're a gem, Kingston. Am I also allowed a wank?”

“If you want. You all can.” 

Grabbing a throw pillow from the couch, she tossed it onto the floor and told me to rest my head on it, keeping my ass in the air. I obeyed, and when I was comfortable, Alex knelt behind me and began running the tip of the dildo up and down my slit. I flinched whenever it brushed my stiff and sensitive bud. When I felt it slowly enter me, I let out another soft whimper, and I heard the rustling of clothes. I looked up to find Matt and Arthur had unzipped their jeans, and even Karen already had her hand down the front of her skirt.

I smiled because Alex had chosen one that stretched me perfectly. It wasn't too big or too small. Once the dildo was seated fully inside me, she gradually pulled back until just the head was inside, then thrust back in, making my breasts swing with the force. She kept that slow pace and momentum for a few moments and sped things up bit by bit. The sound of my panting was soon drowned out by the others' moans and Alex's pelvis slapping against the back of my thighs.

Her hands were gripping my hips as she fucked me increasingly harder and faster. The dildo reached so deep inside me in that position, and the ridges at the base were stimulating my clit. My earlier twinges of orgasm were quickly returning, and I knew I couldn't last much longer. I just hoped I would get to cum, but it was up to Alex. She always teased me with my release, but it was worth it because the build-up made it more intense.

Suddenly, she pulled out of me and told me to lie on my back. I did, and she settled between my legs, inserting the toy inside me again. Even though it was a boring position, I liked it because I got to kiss her and look into her eyes. The expression of desire in them most likely made me cum sooner. I could hear everyone else nearing their orgasms, but they didn't matter at the moment.

“Are you close?” She whispered in my ear.

“Yes.” I whispered back.

“Then cum for me, my darling.”

And I did. My eyes closed as I arched my back, my body trembling with the intensity of my orgasm. As I was getting my breath back, Alex stole kisses from me. I assumed everyone else had gotten their 'happy ending' as well because they all took turns using the bathroom down the hall. Matt got his prize of licking my juices from the dildo, though he was nice enough to share with Karen and Arthur.

“Well, I had a wonderful time, Alex. You've certainly found a great girl.” Matt said, kissing her cheek, then mine.

“I need to keep you coming back somehow, besides my perfect company.” She smirked.

“It was really nice to meet you.” Karen said again, giving me another hug and a quick peck to my lips. 

“You too.” I replied.

“Have a good night, you two.” Arthur said.

“Along with you guys.” My girlfriend said as they grabbed their coats. When they left, she turned to me with a smile. “You were perfect tonight.”

“Thanks. I was nervous so I couldn't tell if I was any good.”

“I think they liked you.”

“Particularly Matt.” I giggled. “I let him fuck me if you want to watch.”

“I appreciate that sweetheart, but I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to.”

“It's alright. I think he's cute. Have you two ever had sex?” I was afraid to ask, though it didn't matter if she had.

“No, actually.”

“Did you want to?”

“I was a little curious, but I like him more as a friend. I fear sex would ruin things between us.”

“I better put the leftovers away.”

I went into the kitchen, and she followed me. I could feel her gaze as I spooned the food into Tupperware containers and placed them in the fridge. She came to stand behind me when I began filling the sink with water and bubbles in order to wash the dishes. Her warm hands rested on my hips, and she pressed kisses to my right shoulder.

“I'm really grateful for you for agreeing to this party.” She said.

“It's no problem. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.”

“What did you imagine?”

“I don't know. That there would be an orgy by the end of the night.”

Alex laughed. “No, it wouldn't be fair to Arthur. Why don't you leave those until morning?”

“It won't take very long.”

“I know, but I want you for something more important now.”

Taking my wrist, she didn't allow me to dry my hands as she dragged me to the bedroom. She told me to undress her slowly, and once I had, I was pushed onto the bed with her thigh between my own, pressing against my still-sensitive sex. I did the same to her, and we ground against each other until we achieved our orgasms minutes later. We shared short pecks as our breathing gradually slowed and we snuggled under the blankets and fell asleep.


End file.
